Events Relived
by SLITH
Summary: The team got informatin that their killer is home and hasn't left. Wanting to challenge them, he gets what he wants in shooting down a member of the team. Will heshe make it? What will Reid go through in the next few days saying its all happened before?
1. The Shock

The team has just assembled in the meeting room, it is early in the morning, Morgan is standing off to the side with his coffee, Reid is sitting on the side of the table, Prentiss is sitting in a chair to Reid's right, Hotch has just came into the room from talking on the phone. Gideon is over at the white board looking over their current case.

JJ has just entered the room after Hotch, having just gotten off of the phone herself.

"So what do we know?" Morgan asked JJ as she came in, expecting some new news.

"I'm waiting on a phone call, got a possibility of a lead but he's double checking" she responded, Gideon's attention still on the board as if looking at it all for the first time or memorizing it for the 10th time.

"The guy's specialty is in fire arms, snipers, silencers, and because he wasn't accepted to become a member of S.W.A.T. he is telling everyone they could have used him. But going about it the wrong way in taking out the people who evaluated him from room tops. He's been slipping up and letting people witness his crimes now, sending us messages that he is not afraid of us and possibly knows that what he's been doing is wrong" Reid went over and right then JJ's phone went off and she went to answer it.

"He's wanting to challenge us now, he isn't sneaking around anymore" Morgan thought out loud and Gideon turned to them.

JJ hung up her phone; "he has returned home and has been apparently taunting the police outside of his house to come inside. So far they haven't seen him leave his home," she stated and with that they left the room and went for the parking garage.

"Is he seriously considering taking us on inside of his home?" Prentiss asked as she put on her belt, having been thinking it over on their way into the SUV.

"Maybe he feels he can outwit us in his own home, its his territory and he knows it better than anyone right now" Hotch said as he pulled the SUV out and began to drive in the direction of the man's house.

"By now he may have traps set up, automatic firing guns set up for sensor the moment someone walks in" Gideon stated in the passenger's seat, eyes on the road, he then looked over his left shoulder, "JJ, call in the paramedics."

JJ smiled to herself from the seat behind his, "already did" she informed and the rest of the drive was silent.

The moment the SUV pulled up the team piled out, a tall office building across the road from his bungalow, two story houses on either side of his. A tall hedge wall splitting a divider between his house and the other two houses, construction tarp in his backyard covering part of the ground and attached to the back fence from possibly working on a patio.

Police cars blocking off the road on either side, people watching with interest from the barrier's set up at what is going on. Officer's stationed at their own cars with guns aimed at the house in case if any gunfire comes from it that it won't take them off guard.

The team quickly put on their bulletproof vests and microphones with built in speakers into their right ears. "Testing… one – two – three" Hotch said just as they got them in and a few gave a nod and the rest a thumb up that their sets were working. "Alright, Morgan you take the left side of the house, Prentiss the right side, Reid you cover Morgan from behind and Gideon you cover Prentiss, I'll take the front door. Morgan, Prentiss and I will enter at the same time, JJ I want you to watch from the front window to the right here" Hotchner indicated to her, "and keep us informed of any movement that you see."

No one complained, each of them headed in the direction they were told to go, the door to the left of the house entering into the laundry room, the door on the right side into the kitchen, the one Hotch is to enter is into the main hallway, the garage door to his left but it is sealed shut by three different locks.

Looking down from above, the man smiled to himself, "the fools… they'll learn to never underestimate me" he said, scope to his right eye looking down at the scene. He used his basement window to come out from under the tarp, no one saw him use his modified backyard fence to crawl under and sneak his way around the entire scene. Used the back door to the office building and took the stairs to the rooftop.

"I will make this team feel pain" he muttered as he moved the focus of his scope to look upon JJ, smiling at how they think they are going into a house to find him with guns ready to fire.

"NOW!" Hotch ordered and he kicked open his door, gun raised looking at the door's for the garage on his left and family room to his right. No sign of anything hostile.

The other two kicked open their doors, guns trained for any movement, "clear" Morgan stated after his eyes looked around the laundry room, Prentiss coming up around the kitchen table, "clear" she stated shortly after Morgan.

JJ keeping her eyes on the room, looking at the corners of walls, under the rims of doors for any sign of movement, "nothing on my end" she reported, gun raised at the very large window she is looking into the room for.

Eye set on the weak spot of her protective gear, the area just below the under arm, finger just resting on the trigger of his non-silenced sniper rifle. Wanting to be caught after this, to see their reactions to what he is about to do will finish off his streak of revenge.

"Clear" sounded in JJ's head, Morgan's voice only a few seconds after Prentiss, her eyes trained on the room as she watches Hotch open the door to the room she is watching, he immediately sees her, she shakes her head to say 'No one'. The sound of a bang from the distance, her eyes going wide at the feeling of something hot and large having just shot into her.

Hotch watched from the door frame her eyes, "I heard gunfire… JJ what's… no" Hotch said, concern and disbelief in his voice at the last few words and he ran out of the house as he watched her collapse.

"Officer down! Officer down!" a policeman on the outside declaring on his walkie- talkie once he saw the agent fall to the ground.

Reid, Gideon, Morgan and Prentiss rushing out of the house the second they heard Hotch in their heads and went for JJ's location, their stomachs doing a slip while their hearts feel as though they've just stopped a beat or two.

Having dropped the gun the moment she realized what had happened, right hand coming up to cover the left side of her under arm on instinct while the pain rises to spreading through her chest, a numbing, fuzzy feeling coming over her lower half and slowly climbing up. Eyes on the sky, hearing shouts from behind on the road, something about knowing where the shot came from and mixed in with that, hearing her name being shouted.

Next thing she felt was someone pulling her from the top part of her vest to sit up against the wheel of a car, looking up to see Hotchner looking down at her as the other's circle around. Vision a little hazy, taking in deep, shallow breaths as if finding it hard to breath.

"JJ hang in there! The ambulance isn't here just yet, they are coming down the road as I speak" Hotchner stated, Morgan's eyes on the office building just across the road, "he wanted this… he set us up!" he said outraged as Gideon then sent him after the shooter.

Reid now crouched down next to JJ on her left, Gideon to her right, Hotch standing, right hand rubbing the back of his head in worry while Emily is crouched down in front of JJ, on her knee's, hands shaking.

"It hurts…" JJ whispered when she felt Reid put his right hand over the entry wound, to try and stop the bleeding.

"You hang in there JJ, stay with us" Reid stated but noticed he was nearly pleading to her, as her face is pale, eyes not fully focusing on anything anymore. Gideon then taking her right hand in his own, "stay with us JJ, you're going to make it! You hear me," he stated with confidence, but his voice is cracking at the sight of her head leaning back into the car.

JJ felt a warm substance rise through her through, giving off a few little coughs as the substance raises to her mouth, a coppery taste as she feels tears in her eyes, her mind spinning but starting to slow down, hearing their words as if at a distance. Something holding her right hand firmly, but unable to give anything back as her strength drains from her body.

Reid's throat going soar, voice cracking and tears coming down his cheeks at the sight of her condition and seeing blood now in her mouth come up to her lips, "JJ you have to hang in here! Please – stay with us!" Reid practically begged, loosing his emotions, seeing in the corners of his eyes that Gideon's eyes are red, and can hear Emily choking back her own tears. Hotch is standing, staring with disbelief at what is happening before him, to what has been done to one of his youngest member's of his team.

Emily now covering her face partially with his left hand, fingers' shielding her eyes from what is happening.

JJ closes her eyes, after looking up at the sky, a numbness spread through her whole body now, clenching her jaw at a flicker of pain inside of her where the bullet sits. Mind slowing down more so, no more thoughts, opening her eyes one last time to see Reid and Gideon only, everything else has mostly darkened in her vision, seeing the shock, worry, and fear in their eyes as her vision continues to go darker, and darker. Till nothing can be seen and everything stopped.

Hotch had looked away just before she stopped moving, Reid and Gideon being witness to JJ having just gone while hearing door's open and close as well as a set of running footsteps.

"What is her condition?" a paramedic asked while his partner went to the back of the van to go and get a stretcher, Morgan rushing past him to look and see JJ's lifeless body sitting up against the car tire. He felt tears rushing to his eyes, left hand cover his mouth as he became overwhelmed with emotion.

Reid's hand dropping to the ground, tears flowing down his cheeks as he looks upon her features. Gideon setting her hand onto her stomach while his other hand reaches up to pull her eyelids down and he closes his eyes as he lets his head hand hang down in defeat.

Emily covering her face with both hands now, sobbing into her hands at what has just happened, Hotch turning away from them to try and mask his own emotions while Morgan falls to his knee's.

_JJ is gone… just like that…. the killer got us _Morgan thought what everyone else has going through their minds.

Morgan then felt his cell phone vibrate, he pulled it up to see that it is Garcia and hit talk before bringing it to his ear. "Hey sweet stuff, I just got news that you got the guy!" she said excitedly which caused him to close his eyes and rub his face while giving off a small sniff back of his emotions.

Garcia caught this and felt her joy drain right away to shock and wonder, "what don't I know Derek?" she asked and Morgan then swallowed to clear his throat. "Its JJ… she's dead," he said before lowering the phone, the words hitting him like a brick wall has just fallen onto his back. The words making the sight feel more real than just comprehending it.

Garcia on the other end felt her hands shake as she brought them to her mouth, staring at the screen before her in shock, the words sinking in the moment she heard them.

None of the team members could watch as they put JJ's form onto a stretcher inside of a body bag and into the van to be taken away.

* * *

Gideon called up JJ's family, Emily told Garcia the details of what all had happened while at the man's house, no one really wanting to be on their own stayed at the station. Glued to their desks or to the break room, minds wrapping around the events that last happened in their lives.

Hotchner went back to his home to be with his family and break the news to Haley himself. He surprised her when he told her he was coming home on his cell phone, that telling her that the case was done. The moment he closed the door to their front door she flung her arms around him in a hug, "this is a pleasant surprise!" she said, happiness in her voice, Hotch put his arms around her, embracing her as if he hadn't seen her in months.

"Aaron?" Haley said, her voice low, having noticed his returning hug isn't just a greeting hug by the way he held her, "what's wrong?" she asked and he led her to the couch to sit down, he sat next to her but facing her.

"Haley… we got a phone call that the sniper guy was in his home" Aaron began, keeping his eyes on her's, knowing that he has her full attention, "we were told he was still in his house, I told JJ to watch one of the rooms from the outside to warn us of any movement we weren't expecting." Aaron felt himself start to loose control of his emotions again; holding them in he took a deep breath while Haley placed a hand onto his hand that is on his knee for comfort. "Just as I looked into the room that JJ was watching and got a signal from her saying no one was there, I heard a gunshot from a distance" Aaron paused again, closing his eyes to try and rub the emotions out of his eyes with his middle and thumb rubbing his eyes. "I watched as JJ collapsed through the window, I ran out and pulled her up to a car wheel to sit her up… the sniper was on the office building across from the house. He'd slipped by unnoticed…"

Aaron was finding it harder now more than ever to hide his emotions from Haley, he opened his eyes to look at her, his eyes red and tears shining in them, "he killed JJ… she died at the scene… right in front of the team and I – we watched her slip away" his voice fully cracked, Haley couldn't believe what she heard. The news taking time to sink in, feeling nauseated all of a sudden, moving forward on the couch she put her arms around Aaron's shoulder's he put his face to her shoulder as she did the same for him.

The phone then rang next to them, neither answered it – not wanting to talk on the phone and let the machine get it.

"Hotch? It's Gideon… I just got off the phone with JJ's family. The funeral is late this after noon; they've just booked last minute seats. The wake is happening at 4:00, the funeral is at 5:45 so everyone has some time with her… I'll see you there" and the call ended.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Please review; I have never done a story like this before, though the next chapter will surprise everyone. 

Started: Wednesday October. 17, 2007

By: SLITH


	2. Confessions

Everyone is in the building where the wake is taking place, a line up of people waiting to have last words, the lid is only open at the top part, most of the team is holding in their emotions now.

Jason has just walked up, hands folded together while he stands up straight and looks in, "you never deserved this… he wanted to hurt us and succeeded. I am sorry that I treated your opinions on cases like they were irrelevant. There were times that you had a good opinion that proved to help us and I never thanked you" he felt as though he were whispering while lightly stroking her hair and staring at her features. He thought for a moment, nothing else came to his mind of what he could say; he retrieved his hand and turned to walk away.

Derek then walked up and looked down at her, "I never got the chance to apologise JJ, for the time when Reid was taken and you were traumatised as it was from the dogs attacking you in the dark. You felt guilt and when seeking comfort from me I turned you down and put the guilt onto you that it was your fault, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me" he said, finding it difficult to look at her. He reached down and placed his right hand over her hands and gave a little squeeze before walking away.

Spencer walked up, looked down at her and whispered, "I heard what Derek said… the thought never crossed my mind of blaming you" he paused, and looked at the inside part of the lid, "I don't know what I'll do without you in office anymore… coming to pick my brain for facts at my desk, listen to me ramble and then give a look for the simpler definition" he then looked down at her, felt tears rush to his eyes so he turned and walked away.

Aaron and Haley went up together, he gave her praise for the agent she was, when Penelope saw her it was like the sight made the words real, she said a quick few words before walking away. Kleenex in hand being held to her eyes. Emily said she only wished she'd known her better and that they could have been friends, the fact of not being able to do that and knowing she'd never be able to possibly hang out made her turn and walk away. The realization, the thoughts going through everyone's minds was what brought them all down hard.

Some had speeches to the room, some who wanted to make a speech couldn't get up to the stand to say their own words while the others who did, most of them broke down in front of everyone. Jason and Aaron combined their speech and Jason decided in the end that he would give it outside.

It is now 5:45, the team with closest family to JJ all standing around while the priest now stands aside and gestures for Jason to come forward to give his piece.

Jason walked over to where the priest was just standing, turned and is now looking at the group of people around him, "Jennifer or as many of you may call JJ, at work seeked to do her work efficiently, making sure there were no loose ends in cases when presenting them. She would go to Spencer for facts or just general knowledge of something, she got along with everyone, knew when to relax and lighten up as well as knowing of when to take things seriously and add her own opinions" he looked at Spencer when he spoke of him and looked to her family when describing her for at work. His eyes then went to the coffin in front of him, "she never deserved this, and I know that is what is going through everyone's minds as it does mine. She had a bright and full future ahead of her, JJ will un-doubtly be fully missed and stay in our hearts – forever" he finished and with that people walked up to place flowers, a picture in a frame, some little objects on top of the coffin before lowering it into the ground.

* * *

Spencer is lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, its 2:00 in the morning and his face is red from recently been crying. Feeling as though a knife was jabbed into his heart and that the pain of loosing JJ won't leave.

"Why did it have to be her?" his voice croaked, cheeks shining from the tears shed, throat soar from crying. The image of her looking at him before fading away imprinted in his mind, his mind doing instant replays of hearing Hotch's voice in his head and rushing to see JJ looking disoriented. Clearly she had been in so much pain that her body went into shock, the man went for a vital spot when he shot her knowing she would die from it. "He got what he wanted… to make us feel more pain than when we get upset about finding out there is another dead victim in a case. He got us right where he knew it would hurt us the most."

Spencer turned onto his side, curled up on top of his bed and fell asleep crying to himself.

The next morning he woke up a little late in the morning but shrugged it off, knowing no one else will have shaken themselves from yesterday's events any more than he has. Not wanting to be alone right now, figuring the office is the best place at the moment to be, he showered, got dressed, made himself a coffee and drove in.

Taking a mouthful of his coffee before setting it down to see Morgan, Prentiss and Gideon are in the meeting room. Gideon looks like he is looking over the last case file of the sniper guy that got JJ, walking into the room he gets greeted by a "good morning" from both Prentiss and Morgan.

"Morning… I didn't think anyone else would be in today… well except for Gideon" Reid confessed as he took a seat on the table and immediately having de-ja-vu so he got off of the table.

Morgan cocked his head, "what do you mean Reid? There is work to be done" and then took a sip from his coffee, Reid raised his right brow at him.

"Well after yesterday's events I thought you'd be taking a personal day, you know to…" Reid paused before looking for the right words, "help get over it."

Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other, Gideon turned around to look at those in the room with him. Then he looked to Reid, "did something happen between you and him yesterday Reid?"

Surprised by this question, Reid looked between the three of them, feeling frustrated that no one is opening up about anything that happened yesterday _there is no way they got over it so fast… there needs to be time to think it over, talk it out and gradually move on. You don't move on over night from something like this_.

"No – nothing happened. But what is wrong with you guys? You're acting like JJ's d-" Reid was cut off when Hotch strode into the room, and he felt the blood drain from his face and eyes widen in disbelief. JJ walked into the room just after Hotch, right once they came in their eyes went onto Reid as he took a step back into the table now pointing at JJ.

"H-how is this possible?" Reid stuttered just as Hotch asked him, "are you alright Reid?" but before Reid could answer, he fainted right there, Morgan and Hotch being the ones to catch him. They looked at one another, questioning looks all around the room as they propped him up onto a chair. "What were you just talking about in here before we came?" Hotchner asked Morgan and Prentiss while Gideon looks down at Reid.

"He talked about getting over something big from yesterday, asked us why we didn't take a personal day. Then asked us what was wrong with us and started on something about JJ" Prentiss responded and Hotch then looked to JJ.

"Did you speak with Reid about something last night or talk to him about something other than the case yesterday?" he asked and JJ shook her head, bewildered about it all. Hotch turned to Gideon just as Gideon turned to look at him, making instant eye contact, both nodded as if they just talked by thoughts to one another.

"Alright, lets move out of here, Gideon is going to wake up Reid and ask him what is going. We wait outside of the room," Hotch said and with that Morgan, Prentiss, JJ and Hotch left the room to Gideon and Reid.

Gideon turned to Reid and gave him a little pat on each side of the face, he awoke on the second pat looking startled and eyes searching around him and Gideon, "What – what happened?" Reid asked Gideon as he tried to think back to the last set of events. Gideon looking Reid in the eye, "I was going to ask you the same thing. What were you talking about earlier? Getting over something about JJ, what's on your mind Reid?"

Reid's eyes went onto Gideon and then he heaved a sigh, "alright… today is looking an awful lot like yesterday. Only today is yesterday and JJ was killed, she died in front of you, Prentiss, Hotchner and me while Morgan had gone after the shooter. The wake, the funeral all happened yesterday only now today is yesterday and…" he trailed off, now deep in thought, then looking up at Gideon again, "JJ can't come with us to the man's house!" he finally concluded knowing everything he said sounds bizarre and no were near logical.

Gideon looked over to the outside of the room, motioned with his head for them to come in; Hotch caught this and opened the door for his team to enter in first.

"Reid… tell them what you just told me only… simplify it please" Gideon requested as he sat back. Reid looking at each of them, forcing himself not to make eye contact with JJ as it still feels over whelming that she is alive standing before him after he saw her in a coffin and put into the ground yesterday.

"Okay…" Reid lent his head back and began to think of a logical way to explain it without sounding insane. Opening his eyes he looks to JJ finally, his heart warming at the sight of her looking back at him, "for me yesterday is today" he paused again to look at Morgan, Hotch and Prentiss. "Yesterday JJ got a phone call that the man is at his house wanting to basically challenge us. That he'd been taunting the police outside of his home and they were confident that he didn't slip by – but he did. JJ was told to watch a room from the outside while the rest of us went inside in a special order to let us know of any movement" he then looked back at JJ, feeling as though his eyes are deceiving him but in his heart knowing it is her. "The man was on top of the building across from his house and he shot JJ wit his sniper rifle… Hotch pulled her aside being the closest and" Reid closed his eyes to look down. To sum up the strength inside of him to finish off his summary, looking up and into JJ's eyes, "JJ died at the scene, right in front of myself, Gideon, Emily and Hotch as Morgan went after the guy."

JJ looked at the others while they looked at her and then Hotch, Morgan was the one to speak up, his attention on Reid, "Reid, this was probably just a dream you had that seemed very real to you."

Reid shook his head and looked between Hotch and Gideon, "it was real… I know it was real," he stated firmly, knowing it doesn't sound logical but needing them to believe him.

The cell phone on JJ's hip then went off, she picked it up and answered it like normal, all of them looking to her now to find out what is it about and a few seconds later she hung up and looked at them. "The guy is in his home, and he has been taunting the police outside of his house to come in" JJ informed and they turned their attention to Gideon and Hotch once again, Gideon's eyes on Reid.

Reid having a pleading look in his eyes for Gideon to have JJ stay behind, Gideon sighed, "lets move out…" he turned to look at Hotch and then the rest of them, "lets get this guy before he harms anyone else."

Hotch looked to his team and nodded to them as if to say 'as he said' and Prentiss, JJ, Morgan and Hotch filed out, Gideon watching Reid get to his feet, "it'll be alright Reid, don't worry" he tried to assure his young agent as he pat him on the shoulder.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well as I said this chapter had a surprise, and I hope you like the turn around I did. Please review! 

By: SLITH


	3. Determination

_Why is he still allowing her to come? Why doesn't it feel like he is listening? They already know I was right on the phone call but why won't they listen or anyone question why JJ is joining us… so many questions that I know Gideon and Hotch will not answer until the day is done _Reid thought, no one saying anything in the SUV on the drive over. Except for Hotch and Gideon's comments about keeping their guard up as there is bound to be traps. Everything playing out the way it had yesterday and Reid cannot figure out why it is happening again.

The SUV now pulling up to the front of the house and everyone piling out. Pulling out the bulletproof vests, putting them on, being handed the headsets and Hotchner checking that the sets are working. Reid nearly rolling his eyes at the repetition going on before him as Hotch sets them all up the same way as before. In the corner of his eye he can see Morgan looking up at the roof top behind them for a small glance and turning his attention back to Hotch to accept the orders.

Just as they began to set out, Reid moved his eyes over to JJ who has taken her position, looks a little nervous but then again – they always look nervous before confronting their enemy. _Please JJ… don't die on me a second time…. I won't be able to handle it_ he thought just before he went around the corner to see Morgan is waiting for him as is at the door.

Morgan quickly motioned to Reid about the ear piece and they both turned theirs off, "Reid, I need to know – is everything playing out the way it did before?" he asked, obviously not wanting the other's to hear in on their conversation as Reid walks up to him.

Reid blinked at him, "yes… yes it is, might want to kick open the door soon though" Reid said and they right then turned on their sets just as Hotch ordered, "NOW!" in their ears and Morgan kicked open the door and after a few seconds said, "clear" before turning off his set and looking at Reid.

He quickly turned off his own set so the others can't hear their conversation, "Reid I need to know… do you think there is a way of saving JJ? I don't want to continue in this house knowing that our guy isn't in here and he will do what you say he will do" Morgan quickly said, knowing that time isn't on their side.

"Yes… I know that Hotch had just entered the family room just before the shot was fired. And by the look in your eyes you believe my story" Reid commented and Morgan nodded, with that they rushed out of the house and up to the front corner, but not coming out into clear view yet.

Morgan's attention on the building across the road from the house, looking up at the roof for any sign of a reflection from the sun to indicate the scope being used. "I can only hope that you're right Reid…" Morgan whispered to his friend behind him.

Reid covered the microphone part of his head set as he turned it on, listening intently, "clear" sounding from Prentiss as he then heard a door creek.

Morgan then caught sight of the scope, "he's about to do the job – tackle JJ to the side!" he informed Reid and both came charging out from around the corner, Reid running as fast and hard as he can towards JJ. Morgan just behind with his gun aimed for the spot, wanting to get a good shot to scare him up.

JJ shook her head to Hotch as her ears told her to look to her left as someone is running at her full throttle, looking over she sees Reid, a look of confusion on her face as he comes right at her, "Reid what-" she started to say. Expecting he would stop when he reached her but instead slamming his shoulder into her side to tackle her just as the bullet shot went off to get Reid in the back of his bullet proof vest.

Hotch inside of the family room just shocked to see Reid tackle JJ and then hear the sniper shot just as it happened.

Morgan then taking aim and firing three rounds up at the man.

The man instinctively jumped back to sit on his butt with his hands stopping him from falling back, "the hell? How'd they know I was here! There is no way they searched the whole house already!" he said outraged that his plan didn't work. _How did they know? The guy just saved her, as I would have taken her out… I refuse to be outwitted by a team of FBI agents!_ He thought to himself as he scrambled to his feet while he watched the agents come running out of his house.

Hotch immediately going for Reid as the impact of the bullet still hurting his back, "Reid, are you alright?" he asked as JJ and Morgan are already on their way across the road for the man on the rooftop. Morgan quickly turned on his headpiece, now able to hear what is going on behind him.

"Yeah… its just been a while… since I was shot wearing a bullet proof vest is all" Reid responding, sounding as though he had the wind knocked out of him in their heads.

"You alright there JJ?" Morgan asked as they took off through the front door of the building and went for the nearest set of stairs to go up. JJ nearly on his heels, "yeah, just a small scrape on the arm" she answered.

"Prentiss, go after them for back up and to keep the office people calm" Hotch told her as she got to the doors, Gideon standing next to Reid as he is slowly getting to his feet. Gideon turned his attention to Hotch then, "I'll take care of Reid, we may need a negotiator up there Hotch" he informed him, taking it as a hint Hotch ran across the road and followed after Prentiss.

Adrenaline pumping in Morgan's legs as they carry him to the top floor, a stair case off to the side leading to the top, he finally pauses and turns to look at JJ who stopped just behind him.

"You ready?" Morgan asked, both of their guns aimed low, seeing the sheer determination in one another's eyes.

"I am" JJ responded, Morgan nodded to her while they can hear footsteps coming up from behind, both of them knowing it must be Prentiss as she was the next one sent up after they came in.

Morgan looked up at the door, beaded sweat on his forehead and neck from the rush up the stairs. Fingers holding the hand gun steady in his hands as he takes two steps up and opens the door with his gun pointing out in front of him, he takes another step, eyes skimming around the roof top, big ventilation boxes ahead, generator to his right and large fan to the left. Gun following the movement of his eyes as he takes another step and his foot touches the pebbled rooftop ground finally.

JJ coming up from behind, heart racing, eyes carefully looking over the rims of the boxes, slow and steady steps as Morgan is just two feet away and her feet are now on the pebble ground. "Its over… come out with your hands behind your head, don't make it harder on yourself" Morgan stated to make sure their presence is known.

Taking a few more steps forward he looks over his shoulder at JJ who looked at him right away, Morgan motioned his head for her to go to the right while he'll take the left. Now both of them easing their way behind the tall fan that is pushing air up and behind the generator.

Prentiss now just coming up the steps and moving cautiously. The man behind the furthest vent, a duffle bag to his right with ammo, a few other guns and a shotgun in hand that is fully loaded. Moving the gun so he pokes the double barrels just over the rim he uses his thumb to pull the trigger.

Morgan and JJ seeing this before Prentiss both shout, "DUCK!" at the same time, Prentiss reacting with pulling the door shut and crouching just as the shells shot off spraying a limited range.

The two agents quickly going for the ground, nearly laying on their sides to make sure they aren't within firing range, the man turning around while standing, shot-gun aimed just ahead of him, eyes going between the generator and the fan. Wanting to go for the man, as he was the one who first shot at him he turns the double barrels of the shotgun to aim at the fan.

JJ having moved to she can shoot around the generator, moving around to the right side of it while Morgan is thinking of moving his gun around one of the sides to shoot back. "Your only making it-" Morgan started, the man fired his shotgun to cut him off.

Taking this as a chance JJ quickly moved out from behind the generator onto her right side, gun out and fired two rounds at him in each of the shoulders just as Prentiss opened the door with Hotchner behind her. The man turning his attention to JJ, shock on his face.

_I had them…I swear I had them for a minute there…._ he thought, Morgan now poking his head out from around the fan to see the look of shock on his face. The man turned his attention to Prentiss and Hotch, then to Morgan.

A grin spreading across his lips.

"Drop the gun, you don't want it to end this way" Hotch stated, four guns aimed at the man grinning at them like he's going to pull the foolish attempt.

Morgan now on his one knee, JJ still on her right side, Prentiss just off to the side from Hotch who is now standing next to her.

"Who says?" the man whispered as he slowly began to raise his gun in just his right hand now.

"Drop your gun! We will shoot if necessary!" Prentiss warned him but he continued to raise his gun until nearly level. Watching as his right arm tightens to pull the trigger, Morgan fired his gun, a millisecond later JJ did the same – both hitting him square in the chest. Dropping the shotgun after the fourth bullet entered him.

Prentiss and Hotch advancing directly to him as the man falls to his knees before them, Morgan getting to his feet and sidestepping his way over to JJ who is still laying on her right side, turned her attention to him as he approached and looked at her. The man falling face down onto the vent in front of him, Hotch leaning over first to place his right hand onto the man's neck to feel for a pulse. While Morgan lend out his right hand to JJ, giving her a weak smile, she gives him a weak smile back as she takes her left hand off of her gun and reaches up to take his hand.

"He's gone…" Hotch informed, removing his hand from the man's neck to holster his gun, Prentiss doing the same right after while Morgan pull JJ to her feet.

Hotchner turned to face the three of them, "well done team," he commented, Gideon and Reid having heard them in their heads. Gideon then pulled up his walkie-talkie, "the threat has been taken down… he went the hard way."

Reid is leaning against his right shoulder on the van, the pain gone from his back now, smiling to himself that he was able to stop JJ from being killed and that they took out the threat without anyone getting hurt.

* * *

The BAU team is back at the office now, Gideon going straight to his office, Hotch doing the same, Garcia having been informed over the phone by Morgan of what happened. 

Each of them heading to their desks, except JJ is following Reid to his desk, hearing the footsteps from behind follow him. Turning he is slightly surprised to see it is JJ, her smiling at him, "today while at the house, you tackled me to the side just before I would have been hit. I wanted to thank you Spence."

Reid felt his heart warm up again, seeing her standing there before him put a smile onto his face, finding it hard to think up the right words to say, "look, JJ – I wasn't about to let the guy get you. Morgan grew worried and believed me; he didn't want to take any chances" he tried to explain, not wanting to take all of the credit.

JJ then turned her attention to Morgan who is sitting on his desk with one knee up and the other one down, "thank you Morgan" and then looking between the two of them, "thank you both."

Morgan then had a smile cross his lips, "your welcome" he said back as he then put his right arm onto his knee to lean onto it lightly, "actually, you did really well up on that roof JJ, shooting the guy after he'd shot at me was quick action into taking him down" he commended her.

JJ then used her left hand to pull a few strands from the side of her face to being behind her left ear, smiling back at him, Reid raising his right brow at this information, Prentiss had just opened her files and turned to them, "if you look at it, everyone did their part. Reid you tackled JJ. Morgan you shot at the guy to scare him up that you knew his whereabouts'; JJ shot him to render him a chance to give up, Hotch attempted to talk him down, I then attempted to talk him down and then Morgan and JJ took him out before he could pull the trigger. While Gideon took care of Reid."

The three of them nodded in agreement just as Gideon opened his office door, "Reid, can I have a word?" he said and Reid turned to head for Gideon's office. With that notion, Morgan got off of his desk and JJ turned to head for her own office, Morgan following her into her office door wanting to have a word. "Hey JJ, can I talk to you about something?" he asked as she reached her door, turning around partly to look at him, "sure, come in" she accepted while holding the door open for him to enter first. Prentiss going to work on her report just as Reid turned to leave.

As Reid walked into Gideon's office he found Gideon wish his back to him and looking out the window, closing the door behind himself, "sir?" Reid asked. Gideon turned to face him still standing at the window, "take a seat," he offered as he strode over to his own chair, and Reid took the one across from him.

"She would go to Spencer for facts or just general knowledge of something, she got along with everyone, knew when to relax and lighten up" Gideon said calmly, Reid feeling as through a pile of books have just landed onto his lap. Recognizing those words from the funeral, blinking and opening his mouth to have fifty questions come to him at once, Gideon raised his hand slightly to silence him. "Yes Spencer, I remember… somehow when JJ looked at us for one last time and you and I were the last ones to look into her eyes. A phenomenon happened that linked the three of us. I don't know of how to explain it, but I remember everything."

Reid leaned forward in his chair, feeling anger rise up in him and confusion, "but – but if you knew… how come you didn't back me up on it? How come you let JJ come with us to the house?" the questions coming out of him before he could stop them. Gideon still calmly looking at him as when he first sat there to look at Reid.

"Well Reid I didn't see need to panic everyone, I knew if I were to speak up saying I knew that the events would take place that we would have to come up with a new plan on how to approach him. But doing that would change the order of how she would die; we would be blind to how he would kill her next and then we would both be filled with more grief than before. I had to make sure of it most of us stayed calm and continued with how the events took place before, I knew you would do something to stop it as when Hotch gave his instructions I could see how Morgan was questioning what you had said. Hotch was just following my lead of keeping to the job, Morgan and you knowing JJ better than Prentiss felt the obligation to stop what could have happened from before. You saved JJ just in the nick of time and took the bullet yourself technically, and if I had of stopped JJ from coming with us he would have killed someone else on our team" Gideon paused his explanation to be sure he has Reid's attention.

"To have moved off track of what was going to originally happen was what needed to be avoided" Gideon said, Reid now leaning back in his chair, letting it all sink in.

While Gideon was explaining Morgan felt the need to get some guilt off of his chest, JJ slightly leaning on her desk with her legs, hands folded together and sitting relaxed near her waistline. Morgan standing in front of her just two steps away, hands in pockets looking at her. "I've been meaning to apologise JJ, and it wasn't until today that I felt the importance to tell you" Morgan started, she creased her brow, looking at him wondering what he could be apologizing for.

Seeing the questioning look on her face he decided to get right to the point, "JJ, the night we found you in the barn, having been attacked by the dogs and us finding out that Reid was kidnapped" he paused looking for the right words to describe the situation, JJ opened her mouth to say something but he pushed on. "When your mind was still wrapped around what had recently happened to you, you were filled with worry for Reid and guilt that it was your fault that he was taken. You turned to me, only I was just so upset about loosing track of Reid that I put my anger onto the only person I could think of at the tie that saw him last… you" he said with guilt written all over his face.

"I blamed you, when it wasn't your fault… and my accusing you when you needed comfort from the ordeal you were still going through didn't help you… I believe that with me telling you it was your fault dug you deeper into guilt" Morgan said and he took a few steps towards her, JJ taking in the words he'd been saying and looking at him. Still giving him her full attention, he reached out and placed his left hand onto her hands that are still folded together and gave her hands a little squeeze.

"I'm sorry JJ, I'm sorry I blamed you" the words came out so soft, she could hear the sincerity in his voice, the memories had flooded back to her, but hearing Morgan say that to her she felt tears come to her eyes. JJ stood up from leaning on her desk, still looking up at him, "I forgive you" she said.

With that Morgan put his arms around her, right hand going onto the back of her head while left hand resting on the middle of her back, she turned her head and pressed the side of her face to his chest. Putting her arms around his back, his head bent down and eyes closed while her's close as well, giving one another a full-hearted hug.

Reid cocked his head at Gideon, "what will happen tomorrow? Will we remember the day that JJ died?" he enquired and Gideon thought for a moment. "I don't think we will Reid, I believe we were only meant to remember it to see if we could stop it from happening" Gideon answered truthfully and Reid nodded in acknowledgement.

Both knowing well enough not to write notes to themselves to remember the events, as the events did not want to be remembered. Not wanting the memory of a close friend dieing before them, Reid stood up and left Gideon's office to go to his own desk and work on his paper work. Gideon opened his own files to do the same, just as Reid opened his file folder, he turned his attention to JJ's office to see Morgan and her hugging. Smiling to himself knowing that Morgan finally got off his chest what he wanted to do for a while, and the thought of losing JJ that day was a wake up call for him to make things right between them.

The End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. And I also hope questions were answered in it as well. Please review! 

Finished: Thursday October. 19, 2007 1:13 a.m.

By: SLITH


End file.
